


Ultimatum

by KennaxVal



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Alana Kusuma/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 3





	Ultimatum

This would be a lot easier if it weren’t so dark.

Of course, Alana knows that Kai’s counterargument would be that if she were around more, she would know her way around her girlfriend’s house. It’s a fair point, and the INTERPOL agent can’t argue it, but they both knew what this was before committing to a relationship. At least, that’s what Alana keeps telling herself to assuage her guilt.

Something about this place makes Alana more careless and she bumps into a wall. Hard. She freezes for a moment, wondering if it’s too much to ask that the noise didn’t wake Kai. In her heart, Alana knows her girlfriend is what makes her so sloppy. And that’s something she can’t afford in her line of work.

“Alana?”

The agent pinches the bridge of her nose. No use trying to hide now; Kai is already on to her.

“I… I’m here, Kai.”

Without warning, Kai flips the light switch on and the sudden brightness makes Alana squint her eyes. Even then, she can that her girlfriend isn’t happy. The image is a stark contrast between one woman in pajamas and red hair going in just about every direction and the other dressed immaculately in a red jacket and black skirt and every brown hair on her head perfectly in place. They both know what’s happening.

“So when was I going to find out about your latest mission?” Kai struggles to get the words out through her tears. “Were you even going to call me at all?”

“Of course, I wo…”

“Of course you would have!” Kai throws her hands up in the air. “Of course you would never make me wonder for days on end if you’re even alive. Of course, I would find out your whereabouts from you and not INTERPOL!” Let me ask you something, Alana, if you… if you… well, you know. If that happened would they even know to contact me? Or have you kept me hidden?”

Alana tries to meet Kai’s eyes but retreats to looking at the ground. “I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“But what about you? I know we made this agreement, Kai, but for God’s sake, you’ve only been back for two days!” Softly, Kai takes Alana’s hand. “I love you more than anything, Alana, but this is too much. Honestly, I hate it whenever you go on one of your missions. I hate it with every fiber of my being knowing that your life is in danger and I can’t be there to protect you. If you really must do this, I understand that. But there has to be some balance. I can’t keep settling for the table scraps while INTERPOL hogs you all for themselves.”

Tenderly, Alana strokes Kai’s tear-stained face. “What are you asking me to do?”

“Nothing extreme, I promise. I just need to know that we can have a life together. It doesn’t have to be normal, and I can endure the pain of not seeing you every day. But I can’t have it like this anymore.”

“What should I do now?”

Kai forces a smile. “Come back to bed. We can cuddle like we did last night, in the morning I’ll make you whatever you want for breakfast, and we’ll have the best day of our lives.”

Now Alana begins to cry. “I love you so much, and there’s nothing in the world I want more than to share that with you.”

“But?”

“But, I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Please, Kai. You don’t understand. I have to go out there. This is important.”

“And what is this?”

For a long moment, Alana can’t say anything and finally, with a quivering bottom lip, she speaks. “What you and I have is very special and I promise I’ll be back soon.”

Kai’s chin is trembling and her face is a mess of tears. She tries several times to respond, but her words are broken up by her sobs. Alana kisses the top of her head and turns around.

“Wait!” Kai finally calls out. With mixed feelings, Alana complies. “I’ve tried to meet you in the middle, but you won’t have it. If you go out that door, don’t bother coming back.”

“Kai, please don’t…”

“I have to, Alana,” Kai responds, “now make your choice.”

In a flash of anger, Alana rushes out the door. When she closes it, she can hear Kai wail louder than before and it cuts her like a knife. But she can’t deal with ultimatums. Besides, she knows that she can’t go 50-50 with her life. She’s been devoting herself entirely to INTERPOL and if she’s going to make the kind of commitment Kai deserves, she needs to leave that life behind for good. 

She’s halfway to the airport pondering how she can live her life either without Kai or without being an agent. The light turns green and she has a choice: turn left en route to the airport or make a u-turn back to Kai. 

Suddenly, she’s hit with a moment of clarity and she knows what she must do. She presses the accelerator and makes her way towards the true love of her life…


End file.
